Tucker Family Chronicles
by 4Bluetiger
Summary: A series of short stories which advance and flesh out my "Love Languages" universe. Short stories 9, 10, and 11 added.
1. Chapter 1: Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat by Bluetiger

**Rating:** PG, if you are offended by nudity.

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Star Trek, I just play with the people I like.

**Summary:** Just a typical away mission for your favorite Starfleet engineer.

* * *

Away missions were always fraught with surprise. You never knew if good things were going to happen or if disaster was about to befall you. Enterprise had come upon a planet that showed no sentient life forms, but was particularly interesting for its great variety of geological phenomena.

A first survey team, consisting of Captain Archer, TPol, and Commander Tucker, departed in Shuttlepod 1 for the planet. Malcolm Reed objected, of course, to his exclusion and a lack of security but was over-ruled as usual. He was extremely concerned about mineral deposits that rendered communications impossible.

After an uneventful shuttle ride, the team disembarked and went their separate ways agreeing to rendezvous back at the shuttle in two hours. Depending on the value of their findings, Archer would decide whether to bring down a geologic team for a lengthy exploration.

Trip had been walking for about 45 minutes and his sample case was becoming quite heavy. He decided it was break time and sat down under a tree. Closing his eyes, Trip began to think of TPol and how close they had become of late. They seemed to have a connection he was hard pressed to explain. As his mind drifted to a relaxed almost drowsy state, he could swear he was seeing images of TPol. She had fallen into a swampy, bog-like pool of muck. Her utter disgust of her condition and the putrid smell in particular was coming through loud and clear.

Trip bolted upright and his eyes flew open. He wasnt sure if that had been a dream but he knew he wouldnt be satisfied until he saw for himself that she was okay. Stowing his samples to return and pick up later, he headed in the direction that she had taken.

Trip was walking almost by instinct. He came upon some caves and was immediately certain that TPol had gone inside. Trip was amazed at the crystal formations he was seeing. Moving slowly to keep his footing, Commander Tucker stepped into a large cavern and heard the roar of a waterfall.

Glancing up, Trip felt his breath taken away by the sight of a rainbow of colored water cascading over crystals from the ceiling. The crystal structure must have reached clear to the surface because light was passing through the multi-color formations. The resulting prism effect was the most beautiful thing Trip had ever seen. Then a nude woman stepped forward from behind the falls. She appeared to be constantly changing color as the water passed over her elegant body.

Trip came to the conclusion later that he had actually stopped breathing for an extended period of time. He was mesmerized as he watched the Vulcan woman wash the offending slime and muck from her person. After a time, Trip realized TPol was well and he was intruding, so he quietly slipped out the way he had come.

Stepping out again into the light of day, Trip took a deep breath realizing that now he had indeed seen the most beautiful sight of his life. Making his way back to pick up his samples and return to the rendezvous point, Trip was deep in thought. Captain Archer was already at the shuttle as the engineer approached.

Trip did you see anything interesting? Archer asked.

Just a trick of the light Capn but it was a treat for the eyes.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2: Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving by Bluetiger

**Rating:** PG, if you are offended by nudity.

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Star Trek, I just play with the people I like.

**Summary:** An away mission from T'Pol's point of view.

* * *

TPol was anticipating this particular away mission.

She would never admit to actual excitement, but since geology was one of her specialties, this planet would provide her with a very satisfying study. While the mineral deposits were playing havoc with communications, the initial scans indicated formations which had never been recorded before.

TPol entered the shuttle bay with her equipment and immediately noticed that Lt. Reed looked apoplectic. Captain Archer was in the process of telling him that, since no sentient life had been detected, he was not to accompany them and no security was needed.

Commander Tucker was on the far side of the shuttle loading equipment, so TPol took her gear around to be stowed.

Looking forward to breathing some fresh air TPol? Trip asked as he took her cases from her.

It will be agreeable to feel the sun on my face.

With a quick smile he concurred, Yeah, I know what you mean. Nothing warms you quite like a sunny day.

Their conversation was interrupted by the Captain, All aboard people, lets get this show on the road.

On the way to the surface TPol used the time to study her scans and decide in which direction the most interesting phenomena lay. Trip and Captain Archers easy banter was just a hum in the background. The shuttle came to a gentle landing due to Commander Tuckers excellent piloting.

TPol had already decided in which direction she wished to proceed while the Captain and Trip selected their paths at random. The three agreed to meet back at the shuttle in two hours.

Trip had picked up his sample case when TPol felt his shoulder gently bump hers.

Enjoy the sun, he whispered.

Almost every step she took presented TPol with some fascinating formation to scan and sample. The area that Enterprises science officer was currently investigating was a veritable jungle. She noticed that the ground had become spongy under her feet. Suddenly TPol was sliding down an embankment while trying to hold on to her equipment and simultaneously grab for a vine to stop her descent. This was one task too many.

TPol landed rear-end first in a pool of the slimiest substance she had ever encountered. Her distress was a palpable thing. The smell that assaulted her sensitive nose nearly caused her to be sick.

Trying to remain calm took all the Vulcan control she could muster. As she tried to gain her footing and gather her equipment, TPol slipped several more times. When finally on solid ground again, she looked down at herself in disgust.

This was intolerable.

Remembering a cave with a water source on her initial survey, TPol headed in that direction. As she entered the cavern, sounds of a waterfall greeted her ears. Looking up at the muti-colored water cascading down caused the young Vulcan woman to stop in her tracks. It was indeed one of the most pleasing sights she had ever seen, however the putrid odor coming from her muck-encrusted person quickly became a higher priority.

Crawling to a pool that gathered behind the falls, she began to remove her clothing. TPol set about washing her uniform and rinsing off her boots. Fortunately all of the fabrics were treated with a stain resisting compound so it washed clean with little effort.

Setting the uniform aside, TPol stepped out from behind the water to rinse her body. She glanced down her torso at the fascinating effect caused by the water. Her body appeared to be changing color as she moved about under the falls.

The water was cool and TPol shivered for a moment. Then suddenly she felt a warmth caress her, almost as if she were being held in someones arms. She thought she sensed another presence in the cavern.

TPol scanned the floor of the cave and thought she saw a flash of blue moving in her field of vision. Wiping water from her eyes, she looked again and realized she was alone after all and beginning to get very cold.

TPol redressed in her damp clothes and headed for the rendezvous. The sun was setting and the Vulcan woman began to shiver.

At the shuttle pod, Archer and Trip were discussing the merits of sending more people down for an extensive survey when Trip seemed to zone out for a minute.

Excuse me a second Capn.

Trip entered the shuttle and began to rummage around for something.

Archer was looking in the distance when TPol came into sight. Trip came out of the pod carrying a blanket and headed toward the Vulcan. Meeting halfway, he placed the blanket around the shaking woman and began to walk her back.

TPol silently gave thanks for the blanket and the caring man that brought it to her.

Archer scratched his head as they walked past, How did he know she was wet?

THE END


	3. Chapter 3: Whisper

Whisper: Practicing With The Bond by Bluetiger

**Rating:** PG, for minor language.

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Star Trek, I just play with the people I like.

**Summary:** A Trip and T'Pol interlude follwing Love Languages and The Logic Of Trees.

* * *

Captain Charles Tucker the Third was sitting at his desk looking over specs for the prototype assembly area of the Warp 7 complex. He needed to make sure that all the safety protocols were in place. The protection of his team was foremost in Trips mind. But now he realized he'd been at this for so long that he was getting cross-eyed.

Leaning back in his desk chair, Trip glanced around his home office. Having all his cool stuff displayed around the room gave him a feeling of contentment.

Trip heard his wifes voice in the back of his mind, Any more cool stuff and you will require two offices to house it. This made Trip chuckle. TPol always tended to check in with him when she felt his fatigue. Sometimes he was envious of his wifes telepathic abilities. True they were bonded, but Trips abilities were much more limited. He tended to sense strong emotions from his family such as fear, anger, or joy. TPol was able to discern much more subtle feelings.

Trip remembered a time on Enterprise when TResa was only a few years old. She had managed to slip away from her sitter to go in search of her parents. The baby toddled around several empty corridors before realizing she was lost. TResa had squatted down in the hall and begun to cry. Trip and TPol happened to be in a lift at the time. Both instantly realized something was wrong.

Trip could sense her fear but not the cause, Is the baby hurt, I can tell shes crying?

TPol had a clearer sense of the problem, No, she appears to be lost and afraidin a corridor she does not recognize.

Trip hit the comm, Tucker to the bridge. Malcolm, can you use the sensors to give us a location on TResa?

Certainly Commander, Malcolm replied.

They had found her quickly: no harm, no foul. That emergency, like many others over the years, made him aware of his limitations in this area. Trip wished he could wring a few more details out of this bond thing. Maybe he just needed to practice.

Trip propped his feet up on his desk and closed his eyes. He tried to center himself on that place in the back of his mind which held his familys gentle presence. He began by reaching out to his daughter.

Trip was aware that she was in her tree in the back yard. She was safe and well, he knew that much. Suddenly, Trip felt an explosion of happiness. A butterfly had just landed on TResas hand.

Well, that was no test, he mused with a smile, I could have felt that from Jupiter station!

After chuckling for a moment at his daughters delight, Trip decided to switch his attention to his beautiful baby boy. Morgan was awake and dry, he could tell that. Oops! Eighty-six the dry part.

TPol must have gone to him. Morgan was almost humming with contentment.

Trip remembered the first time that his son had peed all over the front of TPols blouse when she was changing him. He nearly laughed his ass off and expected all kinds of affronted Vulcan dignity.

Instead, Trip felt warm motherly affection and humor rolling off his wife. Apparently, mother love has no species boundaries he decided. This was hardly a surprise, TPols maternal instincts were fierce.

Trip could tell that Morgan was now asleep. Thinking of his beautiful wife, Trip decided to concentrate on her now.

He could hear noises in the kitchen and figured TPol had gone back to putting up the groceries she purchased earlier today. He wasnt getting much sense of what she was thinking and he began to suspect she was messing with him. Most people would never believe how much humor TPol possessed and her absolute delight in teasing him. Well, Trip wasnt above a little teasing himself.

He started to think about their romantic interlude last night. The passion between these two had not been diluted by work and family responsibilities. Their lovemaking and desire was as smoldering as it had ever been. The more Trip remembered of last night, the more fierce his desire became.

Taking a deep breath, Trip sent a burst of lustful feeling toward his wife. Suddenly, from the kitchen, Trip heard what sounded like several cans hitting the granite counter top.

With a snicker he thought, Maybe Im better at this bond than I thought.

Still propped back in his chair, Trip laced his fingers behind his head and smiled. He saw TPol appear at the door to his office. His gorgeous wife walked over to his chair and threw a long leg over him, sitting in his lap.

My husband, you are more than proficient with our bond, TPol leaned over inches from his lips.

However, if you do no cease your practice, I will never finish filling the cupboards.

She leaned in the last few inches and gave Trip a scorching kiss. TPol then disengaged herself and headed back toward the door.

Perhaps we could practice more tonight after the children are asleep, and with a sway of her hips, she was gone.

Trip Tucker, you are one lucky man, he decided with a shake of his head.

Years ago, Malcolm had asked him if he felt like the bond was an invasion of privacy.

Trip remembered his reply, No Malcolm, its not an invasion of privacy, its a whisper of love.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4: Scream

Scream by Bluetiger

**Rating:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Star Trek, I just play with the people I like.

* * *

Charles Tucker the Third knew that metal could scream. He had seen plenty of explosions with twisted steel in his lifetime and heard the sickening sound it made.

Today, engineering resembled a beehive of efficient activity. About fifteen engineers were scurrying around, some pulling double shifts. There was a major upgrade happening today and a few extra hands were needed. Anna Hess, Michael Rostov, and Christy North had made a mess hall run and brought back sandwiches, chips, cookies, and bottles of water.

Trip was busy at his desk going over the schematics of the upgrade. The group, gathered around the impromptu food table, just shook their heads at the Boss.

He hasnt eaten in more than seven hours, Im sure, said Anna with a shake of her head.

Michael began to snicker, Are you kidding me? When his engines are involved, were lucky he remembers to breathe.

Christy, Michael, and Anna had been with Trip since the launch of Enterprise and knew the habits of the chief engineer well. Grabbing a plate, Christy put a chicken sandwich, chips, and three chocolate chip cookies on it.

Throw me a bottle of water, Mike.

Catching the bottle deftly, Christy walked over to Trips desk and put the food down in front of him.

Time for a break, Boss.

Thanks, Christy. Ill eat in a little bit . . . just need to finish these calculations. Trip replied absently.

After a few minutes, he realized that she had not moved. Looking up, Trip saw a stern expression and crossed arms. Glancing over at Hess and Rostov, he noticed similar postures.

You guys have to stop bullying me. It sets a bad example for the rest of the crew.

Think of it as tough love, Boss. Now eat! With that, Christy walked back over to her cohorts and grabbed a cookie.

Trip laughed, saluted them with his sandwich, and began to eat; accepting his defeat with a smile.

Several hours later, with the upgrades completed, all that remained was for Trip to do a quick hands-on check of the sections that had been modified. Suddenly the ship lurched, alarms began to screech, and multiple fires broke out. Captain Archers urgent voice came over the comm, Archer to engineering. Trip, an unidentified ship dropped out of warp. Theyre firing at us and wont answer hails. Whats our status?

Trip picked himself up off the deck and raced to a monitor.

Looks like a hull breach is imminent in the aft section of engineering. Well evacuate and seal the section.

Racing to the damaged area, Trip saw at least six injured crewmen. Those that could, were trying to get the injured to safety. Trip could see that Hess was unconscious. Grabbing her he yelled, Everybody out, now! Evacuate this area.

Trip passed through the door with Anna in his arms. It was then that he heard the metal bulkhead scream. The emergency doors automatically sealed. Handing Anna to Michael, Trip stepped quickly to a monitor. One person was left inside.

As Trip watched in horror, Christy North was sucked into space. She didnt even have time to scream, so Trip screamed for her.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye by Bluetiger

**Rating:** G for general audiences.

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Star Trek, I just play with the people I like.

**Summary:** Trip says goodbye. This follows the Love Languages universe.

* * *

Charles Tucker the Third was sitting in an Adirondack chair watching his children swim. TResa, who was now twelve, and her five-year-old brother Morgan splashed about in the beautiful lake water. TPol was standing by her husbands side with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The family had journeyed to the Blueridge Mountains of North Carolina to stay in the log home that had been in the Tucker family for many years. Trip was there to say goodbye to a woman that he loved with all his heart. Trips grandmother, Theresa Tucker, had passed away two days ago and was going to be buried here in the mountains next to her beloved husband.

Trip, Alan and Julia will be arriving in approximately an hour, so Im going to go in and help your mother with the lunch preparations.

Thats fine Darlin, Ill keep a close eye on the kids.

Trip watched his lovely wife walk toward the house then turned his attention to the children, both of whom could swim like a fish, thanks to him. His sister, Michelle, and her family would be arriving from Ireland in the morning. Trip's grandmother had lived to be well over a hundred, kept her sharp wit until the end, and died peacefully in her sleep. He smiled gently to himself, _You really cant ask for much more than that can you?_

His mind was drawn to times in this very lake with his siblings. The four Tucker children always looked forward to summers spent up here in the mountains. It was so different from their home in Florida, much less humid in the summer. Trip seemed to remember constantly being in the water. Grandpa Charlie could take it or leave it, but Grandma loved the lake.

Trip chuckled to himself. The way he remembered it, they only seemed to come out to eat and sleep. Grandma called the kids her 'water-babies'. Theresa had been the one who taught Lizzie to swim in this lake, while it was Trip that showed her how to do cannonball dives off the dock a few years later. Even after Grandpa Charlie died when Trip was nine and Grandma came to live with them, they would come back here several times a year to vacation. Theresa seemed drawn to the serenity of this place.

All the years since Lizzie had been killed in the Xindi attack, Trip had the feeling that his sister was looking out for him, sort of a guardian angel. He hoped that now she would take care of Grandma too.

Trip saw TResa dive under the water. She gracefully stroked about twenty feet then popped up for a breath of air. Although his kids were half desert-dwellers, you would never know it to see them. He fully expected to have a fight on his hands when he tried to call them out of the water.

Tomorrow afternoons funeral would be an ordeal, but still Trip was happy that Grandma had been such a close and important part of his life. That woman had certainly taught him some valuable lessons. He realized that she had shaped a good deal of the man he had become. Trip felt certain that he got his sense of humor from her; they always found the same things hysterical. She had certainly made that summer he was laid up, after the bus accident, bearable. Bless her heart, she had embarrassed him on more than one occasion as well. Trip wondered sometimes if he and TPol would have worked out their issues if it werent for Grandmas well-intentioned meddling.

Trip looked out over the beautiful vista as a single tear rolled down his cheek, Oh, Grandma how are you going to bear not coming here again?

Trip felt a hand brush his shoulder. _TPol must have slipped up on me in stealth mode_, he thought.

He looked over his shoulder and no one was there.

Then Trip heard a whisper in his ear, Dont worry Darlin, theres water where we are.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6: Is It Because He's Human?

-1Is It Because He's Human?

By Bluetiger

__________________________________________

Rating: G

Genres: Family

Keywords:

__________________________________________

Summary: T'Resa Tucker studies human and Vulcan behavior while on a visit home from school.

__________________________________________

T'Resa Tucker walked into the kitchen and set the water to heat for tea. She had come home from college today to visit her parents. T'Resa sat at the table on this fine Saturday morning thinking about her father, Charles Tucker the Third. She could see him out in the garden through the large kitchen window.

T'Resa had spent her entire life studying the differences between humans and Vulcans. She was aware that this would be a life long endeavor. The young woman decided that she was very lucky to have such a wonderful father. T'Resa wondered if many men could have dealt so gracefully with two mixed-species children. She was also very proud of her mother for allowing them to find their balance between two so dissimilar cultures. T'Resa and Morgan had never once been called to account for showing their emotions, in fact their mother had admitted on occasion to being gratified by the sound of their laughter.

T'Pol Tucker stepped to the table with two cups of tea, handing one of them to her twenty-one year old daughter. As T'Pol sat, she asked, "How are your classes progressing?"

"Very well Mother, I'm taking a statistics course from Uncle Alan this semester. He really is an excellent professor."

T'Resa pushed her long blonde hair behind her pointed ears and leaned forward to take a sip of her tea. She watched her father through the window. He was digging a series of holes in the flower bed, wearing only a pair of denim shorts and sneakers. She realized that her father was a very attractive man, or as her roommate insisted, 'extremely hot'.

T'Resa could see that he was sweating profusely. "Mother, why does Daddy insist on doing the gardening with no shirt on? Doesn't he realize that he'd be cooler wearing a loose cotton shirt?"

"He knows, but he insists that he likes the feel of the sun on his skin. Your father can be very contradictory."

"Mother, humans call it hard-headed."

"Ah, an apt description. At least I insist that he wears sunscreen."

"You know, the first time I realized how contradictory Daddy was, was the first time I ever saw him cry."

This caught T'Pol's attention, "When was this, daughter?"

"We were in your hospital room a few days after Morgan's birth. Dr. Phlox came in and told us that Morgan had passed his crisis and would be fine. I'll never forget how Daddy began to cry and hugged us both. To a seven-year-old it seemed backwards to me that he would cry when we had received good news."

"I have found that Trip tends to get emotional when under great stress."

"Of course I can see that now; however I wasn't quite as logical at seven."

"Yes, but you thought you were when you tried to use logic to get your father to let you stay up until midnight to watch a movie."

T'Resa began to chuckle as she remembered her one and only temper tantrum. __________________________________________

A bubbly seven-year-old T'Resa came down the stairs with a padd in her hand. There was a movie that she really wanted to see coming on late tonight. She had been in her room making a list of reasons why she should be allowed to stay up way past her bedtime. The confident little girl had come up with what she considered to be twelve very logical reasons. All she needed to do was present them to her parents and they would surely agree.

T'Resa's mother and father were sitting on the sofa, curled up together, as they tended to do. She had already had her bath and was wearing her pajamas when she stepped in front of them, padd in hand.

"Mother, Father, I have a proposal for you," the little girl declared.

"Indeed," her mother said with a straight face but a smile in her eyes.

Trip looked at his beautiful little girl with her bouncing blonde curls. "And what would that be, sweet-pea?"

"There is a very educational program on tonight that I wish to see. I've made a list of the reasons it would be logical for you to allow me to do this." T'Resa started to rattle off the points on her list one by one.

About midway through, Trip interrupted his daughter. "I'm sorry honey-bun, but that is way too late for little girls to be up. Me and Mom will record it for you so you can watch it during the day."

"I agree with your father, you need your sleep my daughter."

"But you are not listening, all my reasons are logical so I don't see how you can say no." T'Resa didn't want to wait and was becoming angry at her parent's refusal to understand.

Trip got to his feet, "Darlin' we know what's best, so you just go on to bed and I'll come tuck you in."

"No!" T'Resa shouted. "You have no logic, so I don't have to listen to you," T'Resa yelled stamping her foot.

Trip reached behind his daughter and gave her bottom a sharp smack. "Logic be hanged, I'm your father and you will do as you're told," her father said sternly. "You get your little butt in the bed, Now." __________________________________________

T'Resa laughed. "That was the day I learned just how far I could push Daddy using the logic card. I never did that again."

"That was very insightful of you, Daughter."

"Yeah, sassing Daddy wasn't very smart; fortunately I'm a fast learner."

T'Pol and T'Resa watched as the man they both adored began to set the newly purchased flowers in the holes he had just dug.

"By the way, where's Morgan? I would have expected him to be helping Daddy with the flowers." T'Resa missed seeing her fourteen-year old brother every day since she had moved into a dorm room at college.

"He is on a field trip with Soval today. They are studying Earth desert reptiles."

T'Resa shuddered, "That sounds like something my little brother would enjoy."

"I admit I have never been able to understand your brother's fascination with snakes." T'Pol would never admit it but snakes made her skin crawl. "I would be helping him with the flowers myself except your father forbade it."

"Try to be understanding Mother, he just worries."

"I know, but I am not an invalid," her exasperated mother replied.

"After what happened seven years ago, Daddy is just trying to take extra special care of you."

T'Pol and Trip had unfortunately had a miscarriage when T'Resa was fourteen and Morgan was seven. Trip was devastated and T'Pol tried to keep it bottled up as her heritage demanded. T'Resa knew her mother well though and could tell her heart was broken. Now, seven years later her mother was pregnant again. Trip was thrilled and determined to take care of her.

"I fear your father will smother me with attention before this baby arrives, even though Phlox has given me a clean bill of health. Some days it takes all my Vulcan control not to find a phase pistol and stun him."

The two women looked up as Trip headed into the kitchen to wash up and get a glass of lemonade. His face lit up in a smile when he saw his beautiful girls.

"Hello ladies, what're you talking about?"

"Just catching up, Daddy. How is the flower planting going?"

"I'm almost done, if you don't have lunch plans how about I take you two out for a meal after I shower. That is if you feel up to it, T'Pol." Trip kissed his wife on the top of her head.

T'Resa nearly choked on her tea at the sight of her mother rolling her eyes. "That sounds great," T'Resa replied trying to stifle her laughter.

"Good, give me about half an hour." With that Trip headed back outside.

T'Resa laughed out loud, "Have patience Mother, you know how Daddy gets when he's in protection mode. He tends to go overboard, as they say."

The young woman continued, "Remember my first date. It took me the better part of my junior year to get David to be comfortable around me. I was thrilled when he finally asked me out. Then Daddy nearly scared him to death. He used his 'Captain Tucker' voice to grill the poor kid about everything from his intentions to his driving skills. I'm surprised David ever asked me out again. Father can be rather fierce when he is protecting one of us."

T'Resa glanced out the window at the most important man in her life. "Daddy's emotions have sometimes perplexed me. He encourages, laughs, cries, disciplines, protects, and loves with all his heart." Wrinkling her brow, she curiously asked, "Is it because he's human?"

T'Pol thought for a minute, "I have lived around humans for a very long time. One thing I have learned is that they are as different as the flowers your father is planting. No two are alike. Your father reacts to situations the way he does, not because he is human, but because it is his nature."

The End


	7. Chapter 7: Anticipation

-1Anticipation

By Bluetiger

__________________________________________

Rating: G

Genres: Challenge

Keywords:

__________________________________________

Summary: Several vignettes about Soval and his relationship with the Tucker children.

Author's Note: It is based in my Love Languages universe. I want to thank Dinah. Her comments about Soval and Morgan, and there being more to Soval than meets the eye gave me this idea.

Disclaimer: Enterprise belongs to Paramount. I just play with the people I like.

__________________________________________

Soval was on his way to a meeting with Charles Tucker the Third and his wife T'Pol. It was an appointment that he was looking forward to with great anticipation. Only now, with so many years behind him, would Soval admit to such an emotion. The elderly Vulcan thought of the Tuckers as his extended family. Soval had taken the young and headstrong T'Pol under his wing at the beginning of her career. The Ambassador had, from early in their association, considered his protégé as a surrogate daughter. Soval had never had children and these days, when he thought of his beloved mate, he felt the weight of his advancing years.

__________________________________________

At the age of seventy, Soval had entered into an arranged marriage as was to be expected. He bonded to and grew a deep affection for his wife T'San. The highly intelligent young woman was an archeologist. Soval had always thought it strange that he just happened to marry the most aesthetically pleasing woman on Vulcan. What were the odds?

T'San was leaving for a dig in The Forge, it was rumored that the place where Surak had lived and written the Kir'Shara had been discovered.

"Husband, if we find the hoped for evidence of Surak's sanctuary and possibly his writings, it will change all of Vulcan."

"I understand the importance of your work my wife, however the fact that you carry our child makes me wonder if it is wise to travel to such an inhospitable place."

T'San walked into her husbands arms, "It grieves me to be away from you, but this find could be of the utmost importance. I will endeavor to take great care."

"See that you do T'San, I fear that I would be lost without your presence in my life."

Soval kissed his beloved wife and sent her off. That was the last time he saw her alive. Surak's sanctuary was not found and three members of the expedition were killed in a fierce sand-fire storm. Soval's beloved T'San was one of them.

Soval was indeed lost for quite some time. He retreated to Mt. Seleya for nearly a year. There were days when Soval thought he would not survive this loss. When he finally emerged, Soval took the post as ambassador to Earth. He could never muster the will to marry again.

His needs were taken care of by the Priestesses at the temple. Mt. Seleya had a sect of women called Masu Kosu, literal translation, Water Woman. They had long trained in all the mental disciplines. They quenched the desires of unmarried and widowed men at the time of the blood fever. This was never spoken of to outsiders. These women had superior metal prowess which allowed them to give themselves fully to their partner's pon farr without reservation and then return to a state of Kolinahr.

It was considered an honor to have the necessary mental skills to become a Priestess of the Masu Kosu. They were a highly esteemed sect. Soval was content with this arrangement as he felt that T'San could never be replaced in his heart.

__________________________________________

Soval settled into his role at the Vulcan Embassy on Earth. He was aware that many of the humans he worked with considered him as gruff and bitter in the beginning. That may have in fact been the case but, as years passed; the ambassador mellowed and began to forge friendships. Maxwell Forrest was perhaps Soval's closest friend.

Then through T'Pol he met Charles Tucker the Third. As the ambassador became aware of T'Pol's connection to Tucker, his first thoughts were of course, that he was not good enough for his 'daughter'. Soval did not phrase it so in his mind, but years later realized that was how he truly felt at the time. Tucker's charisma, upstanding character, and force of will could not be denied. The young human worked his way into Soval's good graces and over the years earned his respect. By the time the ambassador realized how strong the bond was between Trip and T'Pol, he had already become an advocate for their marriage.

When the time grew close for T'Pol to give birth to the first Tucker child, Soval arranged to be on a Vulcan cruiser that was conveniently in the area that Enterprise was exploring. Baby T'Resa became the grandchild that Soval would never have. He made sure to be a presence in her life. When T'Resa was about seven, the Tucker family moved back to Earth, this made it much easier for Soval to be 'part of the family.'

__________________________________________

Soval remembered taking T'Resa on a trip to the zoo shortly before Morgan was born. She was wearing a horrendous orange shirt with yellow and green flowers that her father had bought her.

"Isn't my new shirt pretty?" T'Resa asked. She was so proud of it.

"It is …exactly like something your father would wear." This response apparently pleased her.

The more Soval looked at her the more he decided that she was pretty enough to make any article of clothing attractive.

__________________________________________

The night Morgan was born the ambassador received a call from Robin Tucker, Trip's mother. At a party celebrating Trip's promotion to Captain, Soval had spoken at length to the elder Tuckers. He had said at that time, if ever he could be of service to contact him. After Mrs. Tucker's call, he arranged for all the family to be flown in to San Francisco in Vulcan shuttles.

Later that night, Soval came to Starfleet Medical to check on them. Walking down the corridor he glanced in a waiting room door and saw the entire Tucker family clustered around Trip. He could tell from the body language that they were all supporting each other. The ambassador was almost envious of the human capacity to comfort each other in times such as these.

Soval moved on quietly to T'Pol's room. Stepping to her bedside, he could tell she was sedated. T'Pol looked so vulnerable and small. Soval reached out a hand and brushed a strand of hair back from her forehead.

"All will be well daughter, I will not contemplate otherwise."

At the nursery window the ambassador located the incubator labeled 'Tucker'. The small boy was struggling to breathe.

"You must survive child, I fear it would break your parent's spirit if you do not," Soval said softly, "and mine as well."

Within a few days, Phlox informed them that Morgan was on the road to recovery.

__________________________________________

As the children grew, Soval's dinners at the Tucker home became a weekly affair. It pleased him greatly to sit in the kitchen and watch the food preparation. Trip and T'Pol did most of the cooking but each child had their tasks to perform. T'Pol remained stoic as her husband and children teased and laughed while going about their various chores. Soval suspected that she enjoyed the revelry as much as he did, even though neither would acknowledge it.

Morgan at seven and T'Resa at fourteen had very distinct looks and personalities. Morgan was growing into a very handsome boy, having inherited the best features of both his parents. He had his mother's ears and brown hair, and his father's rounded eyebrows and unique nose. Morgan did not have a traditional Vulcan haircut. He instead preferred the style popular with his peers, rather long and shaggy. Not as boisterous as his sister, Morgan never the less had a sharp wit and ready smile. T'Resa was truly a beauty, long blonde hair, delicate features, pointed ears and human eyebrows. Her demeanor was more outgoing than her shyer brother.

__________________________________________

The day Soval found out that T'Pol and her mate had lost their third child due to a miscarriage, he retreated into meditation to grieve. For the first time in his life the ambassador did something totally illogical. He began to talk to his deceased mate.

For the next several hours Soval told his beloved T'San the most important things that had been happening in the last hundred years. Much of this information revolved around his career, the discovery of the Kir'Shara, the Tuckers, and their children. He informed her that he considered T'Resa and Morgan to be his adopted grandchildren. Soval had even arranged to leave his considerable holdings to be divided equally between the Tucker children upon his death.

Before he ended his meditation, Soval asked T'San to search for the katra of a boy child with Vulcan ears and a beautiful smile and look after him.

__________________________________________

Soval was having his weekly dinner at the Tucker home. He would not be seeing T'Resa tonight as she was now living in the dormitory of her college. Fourteen-year-old Morgan would be there however, and it was always entertaining to spend time with him. As usual they were all gathered in the kitchen. Food preparation was well under way when Morgan asked his father a question.

"Dad, our biology class has been asked to participate in a state program. They want volunteers to go into the desert to stun reptiles and inject them with a low dose radiation tag. That way they can be tracked and studied. The thing is they want an adult to go with each student. I really want to do this, Dad. You know how I like studying snakes and lizards. Please, Dad can we?"

The boy had an eager smile on his face. Trip's wife noticed her mate turning slightly pale. T'Pol spoke first to their son.

"Morgan, it is not so much the reptiles, but your father does not do well in the desert."

"Yeah Sport, I even had a pet snake named Ralph, briefly, but deserts just suck the life outta me."

The young man's smile faded, he was clearly disappointed but didn't want to do anything that would harm his father.

"I understand Dad."

Morgan sat down and began fiddling with the fruit he was supposed to peel. Soval watched him for a moment and then spoke.

"I, on the other hand, enjoy the warmth of a desert. It has been quite a while since I have found the time for a good hike."

The boy's smile was slowly returning.

"Really Soval, you would go with me? That would be great, if it's okay with Mom and Dad."

Morgan looked expectantly at his parents. It was obvious that they were communicating silently.

Trip gave his boy a big Tucker grin, "If Soval is willing, go for it Son."

And that was how Soval came to spend a Saturday in the desert stunning snakes and having the time of his life.

__________________________________________

Soval had reached his destination. The much anticipated meeting was about to take place. He entered the building and made his way to the correct room. The ambassador found T'Pol sitting in a chair by the window. Her husband was slowly walking around the room with a bundle in his arms.

A smile lit Trip's face; he motioned for Soval to enter, "Come in and meet your new granddaughter, her name is T'San."

The End


	8. Chapter 8: Panic

-1Panic

By Bluetiger

__________________________________________

Rating: G

Genres: Family

Keywords: Challenge

__________________________________________

Summary: T'Pol recalls the only time in her life that she panicked.

Author's Note: At this point in my universe, everyone refers to Soval as family. I established this in "Anticipation".

__________________________________________

After dinner, T'Pol was sitting on the sofa holding the squirming mass that was her six-month-old daughter. T'San was wiggling, waving her arms and trying to reach her father. Sitting on the floor around the coffee table, Trip was busy playing a spirited game of cards with the couple's other two children.

Soval sat drinking his tea, watching the three Tuckers' play poker, trying to comprehend the rules. T'Resa and Morgan were endeavoring to explain the intricacies of bluffing to Soval.

The elderly Vulcan informed them, "I would never have been able to have a century long career as a diplomat without a clear understanding of how to bluff."

Soval simply raised an eyebrow when this comment caused uproarious laughter from his family.

Trip had bet all his chips on what he was sure would be the winning hand. Morgan's royal flush, however, crushed his father's full house.

"Since my son has seen fit to take me for all I have," Trip said getting off the floor, "Who wants some ice cream?"

Both kids jumped up to go help, and make sure they got their favorite flavor. The Vulcan contingent declined any dessert. As the group exited to the kitchen, Soval looked at T'Pol holding her cooing child.

"I wonder sometimes daughter, how you ever found the courage to bond with this exceptional human man. It could not have been an easy decision in the face of our people's preconceived notions of humans."

T'Pol was thoughtful for a minute, "It was actually easier that you might imagine."

__________________________________

The young Vulcan woman was irritated. Of course, she called it unsettled, no true Vulcan would admit to that particular pesky emotion. T'Pol had just found out that she was being temporarily assigned to the human starship, Enterprise. They were launching early to return Klang to the Klingon home world. The High Command wanted an observer on board to essentially make sure the humans didn't cock things up. She reminded herself that it would only be for a short time, less than two weeks. Soval, her mentor, had told her last night. It had been he who had encouraged her to leave the Security Directorate and pursue a career in the sciences and diplomacy. T'Pol headed to the Captain's ready room, orders in hand, to report for duty.

The lovely Vulcan woman squared her shoulders and activated the call button. T'Pol had faced down spies and traitors, fearlessly been involved in many fire fights, she could do this.

The captain called 'come in' and T'Pol proceeded forward. Upon entering the room she was overcome by several sensations. The first was a disgusting odor that seemed to be emanating from a small hairy animal. Trying to concentrate on what Captain Archer was saying, T'Pol became aware of a human man sitting across the room. He was making some smart remark about having showered this morning, but all she could focus on were the pheromones rolling off this man. She almost felt as if they were imprinting on her. Usually human emotions were easy to sense, but this man's were shouting at her. Distrust, suspicion, an appreciation of her appearance, and desire all warred with each other. When his introduction was finally made, the human male stuck out his hand.

"Trip, I'm called Trip."

T'Pol looked at the outstretched hand. During diplomatic training Vulcans were taught that many species shake hands. It was a custom that had to be observed so as not to create offense. Vulcan's had shaken hands with Cochrane during first contact. For the first time in her life T'Pol felt a wave of panic sweep up her spine. She knew deep in her soul that if she took that hand her life would be changed forever. Not sure how she knew this, the panicked woman never the less was certain it was true.

Turning away swiftly with hands clutched behind her back, T'Pol presented her usual emotionless persona.

"I'll try to remember that."

__________________________________

Soval reached out to take T'San from her mother. "How do you mean, easier than I would imagine?"

"From the moment I met Trip, I felt a pull. It was quite a while before I recognized it for the beginnings of a bond, but it was always there. Humans refer to it as fate; however I believe that my katra had simply met its other half. It would have been illogical to deny this, especially after talking to Trip's grandmother," T'Pol said with just a touch of humor.

Later that night, Soval had offered to escort T'Resa safely back to her dormitory on his way back to the Vulcan compound. Morgan and T'San, both exhausted from the evening's excitement, were fast asleep. This allowed Trip and T'Pol a quiet moment together much earlier in the evening than expected.

The amorous couple was in their room making love. As their passionate kiss broke, T'Pol spoke to her husband.

"If I had known then what I know now, I would have shaken your hand."

Trip gave his wife a puzzled look and a chuckle, "What?"

"It's just that I now realize there was nothing to be afraid of."

With that T'Pol continued making love to her slightly confused husband.

The End


	9. Chapter 9: Siblings

Siblings

By:

Bluetiger

__________________________________________

Rating: G

Genres: Family

Keywords:

__________________________________________

Summary: T'Resa ponders regret.

Author's Note: This is for the June "Regret" challenge.

__________________________________________

T'Resa Tucker was driving towards her parents' home. She had just been to the re-hab center at Starfleet Medical, to visit her cousin Thomas. Her cousin had lost his left arm during a hostage situation and had been in re-hab for about three weeks. Thomas had been in a crappy mood when she arrived because his new arm was giving him fits. By the time she left, after much cajoling and teasing, he was in a far better humor. Together they had gone through his exercises without dropping or breaking anything. Promising to return in a few days, she left him feeling much more confident with his new appendage.

T'Resa's next stop was home to visit her parents and new sister.

She started to reminisce about the birth of her sister four days ago.

_________________________________

T'Resa and her fourteen-year-old brother, Morgan, were sitting in the hospital cafeteria. Both of the Tucker siblings had a bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich sitting in front of them. T'Resa took a sip of soup and noticed that her brother was not eating.

"Something wrong with the food, Sweetie?"

"No it's fine." Morgan sighed, "Sis, do you think things are going to be alright this time?"

"Oh Honey, Doctor Phlox said everything was fine. Babies have their own timetable. She's a girl and will make her appearance when she's good and ready."

"I know but she's two weeks early… and with what happened last time." Morgan's voice trailed off.

"Morgan, there were a lot of specific problems with our brother. He just wasn't meant to be with us, but Phlox says this baby is fine."

"I know but I can't help worrying about Mom. I don't know what we'd do without her."

T'Resa reached for her brother's hand, "Don't even think like that, Mother is fine and so is the baby, I promise. Now stop worrying and eat up, in a few hours you're going to have another sister to complain about."

Morgan grinned at the sister he loved and trusted. He dipped the corner of his sandwich in the tomato soup and took a bite.

_________________________________

The siblings were sitting just outside their mother's room. Morgan had felt a little uneasy about watching the birth, so T'Resa agreed to sit with him. However, both stood and stepped to the door when they heard a baby's cry.

"How's the baby, Doc? Is she alright?" Trip was gripping his wife's hand.

"She's fine Captain, let us clean her up and take a few measurements."

Trip's sister-in-law, Julia Tucker, was a neo-natal intensive care nurse, however today they did not expect a problem. Julia was with them more for moral support. She finished up her examination and eased over to lay the baby on T'Pol's chest. The infant immediately stopped her soft little cry.

"She's perfect," Julia said, "You two sure make pretty babies."

Julia patted Trip's back and moved away to give the relieved parents some privacy. Trip heaved a sigh and kissed his wife. Julia walked over to her niece and nephew.

"Come in and see your new sister."

_________________________________

As T'Resa entered her home she could hear her parents talking in the living room. Trip was trying to convince T'Pol to take a nap. She had only been home from the hospital for two days.

"Trip, I had hoped that once the baby was born you would stop treating me like an invalid. I am perfectly capable of tending to T'San."

"I know that, Darlin', but she kept you up for hours last night. Just humor me, you go upstairs and take a nap. I'll take her to the porch and read, sing, or explain how a warp engine works to her."

With a sigh T'Pol capitulated, "Alright, I will take a short nap; however wake me in time to start dinner. And Trip, don't sing."

"Hey!" Trip frowned at his mate then headed out with his daughter in his arms. "You like to hear me sing don't you, Buttercup."

As Trip headed toward the kitchen with the intention of grabbing a couple of cookies and a glass of milk, he ran smack into his oldest daughter.

"We all enjoyed having you sing to us Daddy, that's how we learned to laugh."

"I get no respect around this house, make yourself useful you brat, and grab us some cookies and milk."

Juggling his child Trip headed for the porch swing. T'Resa came out with a tray of milk and cookies, setting them on a side table.

Trip cooed to his new daughter, "What should we talk about while mommy sleeps, baby-girl? You want to know about warp engines or how me and mommy met. She wouldn't even shake daddy's hand that day; fortunately she's gotten a little friendlier since then."

"I'll say, considering there are three of us," T'Resa chuckled.

"And your big sister is a smart-aleck. By the way sweetheart, what are you doing here this time of day?"

"I cut a class to come visit with my new baby sister. And chill out Daddy, I could teach Thermodynamics better than Professor Bell. I'm not missing much. Okay, hand her over."

T'Resa reached out and scooped little T'San out of her father's arms. They sat across from Trip in one of the wicker chairs that faced the swing.

"How is Mother feeling today?"

"She's tired but fine, I made her take a nap. By the way how did you get here so quietly?" Trip reached for his glass of milk and a cookie.

"I parked in the front and walked to the back. I wanted to make sure I didn't wake anybody." T'Resa rubbed her sister's cheek with the back of her fingers. "You sure are a pretty girl, aren't you?"

"You both are." Trip said with pride. "Who do you think she looks like, me or your mom?"

"Well it goes without saying, she's got mom's ears and I think her eyebrows are going to be pointed also. The blue eyes are all you, Daddy. Bless your heart, punkin', we'll have to wait a bit for enough hair to grow in to tell the color. I just have one question though, should I be expecting another sibling in seven years?"

"Lord no, Darlin'. You three are it. I realize that your Mother tends to get fertile every seven years but we decided that we're done. I'm fifty-seven and your Mom is eighty-eight, we just want to sit back and enjoy you guys now."

"Daddy, can I ask you something that might embarrass you?"

"Are you about to ask me about the birds and bees?"

T'Resa burst into laughter and looked down at her little sister in her arms, "Oh T'San, our daddy is such a hoot. Trust me Daddy; I know what I need to know."

"You realize that you have plenty of time for that kind of stuff…don't you?" Trip was looking embarrassed and concerned at the same time.

T'Resa's heart melted, "Daddy I will never get involved with a man until I find one as wonderful as you. I made up my mind a long time ago that I want someone who will love me like you love Mother."

Trip got a relieved look on his face. "Okay so what are you wantin' to know?"

"I guess that you guys have talked to Phlox about us kids. My concern is Morgan. Do you have any idea if he will have a human sex drive or will he be subject to pon farr?" T'Resa shifted the baby to her shoulder, "I guess it's technically none of my business but I dearly love my little brother and that just seems like a hard row to hoe. I want him to know love like you do. I love our Vulcan heritage, don't get me wrong, but I want things to be as easy for Morgan as possible."

"Actually Honey, I know what you mean. I have worried about that myself. You want the best for your children and while Morgan is quieter than you, he also doesn't suppress his emotions. Phlox told us at his last exam that his puberty was progressing at human norms and the Doc thinks Morgan will have a more human adolescence." Trip chuckled, "Plus, he told me the other day that there's a girl in his class that he really likes."

T'Resa smiled at her father, relieved that at least she didn't have to worry about that aspect of her little brother's life. Father and daughter continued to chat for an hour or so. T'Resa told him of her visit with Thomas and his progress today. Suddenly the baby began to squirm and fuss a little bit. "What's the problem, little girl?" T'Resa asked her sister.

"She is hungry," T'Pol said from the door.

"Did you get some sleep Darlin'?" Trip wanted to know.

"Yes, I had a refreshing rest. I am pleased to see you T'Resa; will you stay for dinner?"

"That was my plan. Can I help?"

"I will take T'San inside and feed her. You and your father continue your conversation. Morgan will be home soon, then we can begin." T'Pol took the baby and headed inside.

Trip and his eldest daughter began talking about school. He was curious as to how she liked taking a class from her uncle.

"Uncle Alan is a great teacher. He has the ability to engage the students and get us all participating before we realize it."

They heard the sound of the transport dropping Morgan home from school. He bounded onto the porch.

"Hey Sis, what're you doing here?"

"Glad to see you to, Shorty."

Morgan grinned, "I'm glad to see you, just surprised. In fact I've been wanting to show you my project for the science fair."

"And I want to hear about this girlfriend of yours."

Morgan scowled at his father, "Da-ad!"

_________________________________

T'Resa was climbing the ladder of her tree house; actually she supposed that it was now Morgan's. What had once been her sanctuary, now had her little brother's stamp all over it. There were tools, spare parts, and any number of 'in progress' projects scattered about. Morgan looked up at his sister's approach.

"Hey Shorty, what kind of evil experiments have you got going on up here?"

Morgan gave his sister a grin, "Just a few things to help with my plans for world domination, and by the way, you do realize that as of my last exam, I am now officially the same height as you?"

"Ah yes, but even when I start having to look up at you, you'll always be my Shorty."

"It does concern me, you know, having a crazy sister. I have high hopes that T'San will be a little more normal."

"Hope springs eternal." T'Resa replied with a shrug. "So, how are things at school these days, any problems?"

"Not really, there's this one kid that picks on me sometimes. Nothing I can't handle."

T'Resa scowled, "You want me to kick his ass?!?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Morgan chuckled. "We both know that with our extra strength and the self defense lessons Mom gave us, I could kick his ass if need be. However, I usually just ignore him and he goes away."

"You know it's a funny thing. It's easier to ignore what people do to you than it is what they do to someone you care about. When I was nine, I had sort of an epiphany about that."

This got her brother's attention, "Do tell."

"There was a girl in my class, named Kelly, that constantly made fun of my ears. She called me names and generally made my life miserable. Then a new girl transferred to our class, Jan Mason, her parents were in Starfleet and had just been moved here. Jan was pretty, smart, and human. From the day Jan showed up Kelly started picking on her. In our shared torment we became fast friends. The epiphany was that some people just need to try and belittle others to make themselves feel important. It had nothing to do with me being half Vulcan. Kelly was just a hateful individual."

"Did she ever stop bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact she did. One day during a field hockey game, Kelly made sure the coach wasn't looking and smacked Jan on the knee with her stick."

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't let that go un-avenged."

"You know me too well little brother. I calculated the exact trajectory and speed needed to hit the funny bone in Kelly's right elbow without doing permanent damage. I whacked that hockey ball and dropped her like a rock. After that she left the two of us alone."

"Now I know why you are my hero, Sis. Not only can you do advanced math calculations in your head, but you have the most devious mind I know."

"Well thanks, coming from you that is high praise indeed. We'll both need to keep an eye on T'San as she grows up, to keep people from picking on her."

"My school has so many ambassador's and diplomat's kids now, that I'm hardly bothered anymore. I'm sure it was worse for you."

T'Resa thought for a moment, "There were the occasional days that I felt like the town freak, but not often. I think Mama and Daddy made me feel so special and loved that the odd person who didn't approve of me was mostly inconsequential. And as I said, I found out quickly that mean kids pick on everyone."

Morgan looked at his sister and laughed, "We would probably do better to teach the baby how to stay out of trouble at home."

"No kidding, like don't dye the neighbor's cat purple," T'Resa snickered. "Or set the garage on fire."

Morgan scowled, "Hey, give a six-year-old a chemistry set at your own risk. Besides Snowball wasn't hurt, it was non-toxic dye, but I still can't believe how volatile a half liter of home made rocket fuel was."

Shaking her head T'Resa agreed, "Who knew my baby brother could build a rocket and make fuel out of household chemicals. Live and learn. When we heard the explosion I thought Daddy was gonna have a heart attack. You're lucky he didn't skin you alive. The funniest part was Mama trying to stay all cool and emotionless while Daddy was spraying fire suppressant on the garage and swearing up a blue streak."

The siblings both dissolved into laughter. The homemade rocket had gone about twenty feet in the air, turned, came back down and landed on the roof of the garage, then exploded.

T'Resa wiped tears from her eyes, deepened her voice to imitate her father, "T'Pol look what your son has done, he nearly burned down the neighborhood. I swear that boy just took ten years off my life."

Morgan gasped for air, "Then Mom said, 'He is equally your offspring Charles Morgan Tucker the Third, and by the way which of us is the engineer?' I didn't laugh at the time because I was in so much trouble."

"Mama is the only person brave enough to talk back to Daddy when he's in a state. We probably only heard half of what was going on." T'Resa ruffled her brother's hair. "Since you're still in one piece, I'm fairly certain she was using their bond to try and calm him down."

Morgan grinned, "That had to be the worst trouble I've ever gotten into. While you on the other hand, my dear sister, remain undefeated champion at making Dad go ballistic."

His sister dropped her head down into her hands and heaved a dramatic sigh. "I knew you wouldn't miss the opportunity to bring that up. It's funny how something can seem so reasonable at the time, and later you realize…that was plain stupid."

_________________________________

T'Resa had just turned thirteen and was feeling very much like an adult. There was a concert Friday night by her favorite band. It was all the kids at school could talk about. Her friend Jan was going with her older sister and they asked T'Resa if she wanted to go. She prepared her request logically. T'Resa approached her parents with the confidence of an adolescent who feels completely grown up. She laid out the plan and was totally shocked when her parents said no.

"I happen to know for a fact that at the last venue where, 'Open Up The Heavens' played there was a riot," Trip said. "You are way too young to go to an event like that. I'm not letting my girl go to something as potentially dangerous as that, Sweetpea. "

"I agree with your father, that is not an appropriate event for a child to attend." T'Pol's voice had that 'there will be no further discussion' tone to it.

T'Resa rankled at her mother's use of the word child, however she had learned long ago, arguing with her parents when they agreed on something was a waste of time. She retreated to her room to contemplate the unfairness of the universe in general and her life in particular. The more the half-human, half-Vulcan girl thought about it, the angrier she got.

"They act like I'm a baby!," she shouted at her stuffed sehlat. T'Resa picked up the toy and looked it in the eye, "If I were to sneak out and go to the concert then tell them the next day, they would see how wrong they were. They would then realize that I am old enough to make my own decisions."

The Tucker daughter formulated her plan. She would not mention the concert again. The night of the event, T'Resa would sneak out after telling her parents she was going to bed early. A quick walk over to Jan's house and they would be on their way. It had all seemed so simple.

The doorbell to the Tucker house rang, waking the couple from a sound sleep. Trip looked at the clock; it was a little past two in the morning. Wondering who on earth it could be, Trip and T'Pol got out of bed and headed for the front door. Opening the door, the Tuckers found a police officer standing outside with a hand on T'Resa's shoulder.

The officer explained, "Captain and Mrs. Tucker, a scuffle broke out at the concert being held at the civic center. We were called in to restore order. When we were sorting things out and talking to the kids I recognized your daughter's name. I decided to escort her and her friends home." The officer gave the Tucker's a smile, "She's fine, no harm done but don't you think she was a little young for this event?"

Trip gave his daughter a glare, "Go to your room young lady."

Through the bond, the couple felt a wave of unease coming from their daughter. T'Resa headed to her room at a run as Trip and T'Pol thanked the officer for his help in getting their daughter home safely.

The door to her room flew open and the panicked girl faced parents that she had never seen quite so angry.

_________________________________

Morgan said to his sister, "In what alternate universe did that ever seem like a good idea. My room was two doors down and I could hear every word Dad said to you."

"He sure was mad," T'Resa shook her head. "They both were, only Mother controlled it better. Now, I can't imagine why I pulled such a dumb stunt. I, mistakenly you understand, felt like I was mature enough to make my own decisions."

"How mature did you feel when Dad spanked you?"

"Ah, you heard that too huh?"

"Actually, I snuck down the hall to see what was going on. I got there about the time he was yelling at you, wanting to know if you realized all the bad things that could have happened to you sneaking out of the house at night like that."

T'Resa gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Yeah, I had to meditate for hours over the lack of wisdom in that little adventure. Okay, let's make a pact. When T'San is old enough to start causing Mama and Daddy trouble, we'll tell her about all our mishaps and maybe keep her on the straight and narrow."

Morgan smiled, "Well I guess it's worth a try but she does have the Tucker mischief gene you know. According to Grandpa, we are just the latest in a long line of Tucker trouble makers."

T'Resa looked at Morgan, "Maybe T'San will suppress her emotions and never give them any trouble. You know I almost feel that we would need to protect her more if she goes that route."

Morgan thought about that for a minute. "I know what you mean. People can be so stupid sometimes, even if they aren't trying to be mean. I had a teacher ask me once, if I regretted not being Vulcan."

"Honey, you and I are the first of our kind, at least in this universe, alternate timeline, or dimensional rift we live in." The siblings smiled at each other. "It is not for anyone to tell us what we are or how we should act. If I chose to select the best of both my worlds, well I defy people to tell me I can't. I'm sure there will be more of us in the future and maybe their parents won't be as supportive as ours have been about finding our own path. I will feel sorry for them if they're forced to choose one lifestyle over the other, but I'll support it if it's their choice. The only thing I will ever regret is if we don't explore all that our two heritages have to offer us."

T'Resa noticed their parents stepping out to the back porch.

Trip called up to his kids in the tree house, "Pie's ready, come get some dessert!"

T'Resa called down, "Okay, Daddy we'll be right there." T'Resa looked at Morgan, "We are answerable to that man and woman down there, and our conscience. The rest of the world better just watch and learn."

The End


	10. Chapter 10: Pass The Plomeek

Pass the Plomeek and No, I Do Not Have a Split Personality

By Bluetiger

__________________________________________

Rating: G

Genres: Family

Keywords:

__________________________________________

Summary: Trip tries to understand his children's personalities better.

__________________________________________

The Tucker's were on their way to the Vulcan compound. Soval had sent his personal shuttle to pick up his family. This was the first time for Trip Tucker to participate in this particular ceremony. T'Pol informed her husband that this ritual was from the time of Surak. Secretly Trip was of the opinion that Vulcan's had a ritual for scratching their butts, however he kept this to himself. Today they were going to have baby T'San declared a citizen of Vulcan.

__________________________________________

Early this morning T'Pol was trying to organize her brood; she had no desire to keep the priest waiting because her husband could not locate his shoes.

"Trip, please hurry. I do not wish you to miss the naming rite of your latest child, as this will be your last chance."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I wasn't at the other two. We were so far from Vulcan when T'Resa was born that a proper ceremony was impossible and it was just a freak occurrence that I had Melvaran Mud Flea Flu and missed Morgan's. At least Soval was able to fill in for me."

Trip leaned over and gave his wife a quick kiss, "Besides how do you know this will be my last chance?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at T'Pol.

"Trip, please finish dressing, because this is definitely your last chance."

__________________________________________

Trip's breath was taken away when he stepped into the living room to see his older children standing in their Vulcan robes. T'Resa was dressed in a robe of midnight blue with silver Vulcan script down the right lapel. Her long blonde hair gleamed against the dark blue. Morgan wore shades of dark brown and forest green with gold script. Trip was not much for waxing poetic, but his children looked absolutely regal, just like their mother. T'Pol came down the stairs wearing robes of wine and gold.

"Trip would you take T'San from me so that I may collect her bag of supplies?"

"Sure, Sweetheart." Trip took his daughter in his arms. She was dressed in miniature Vulcan robes of snowy white. There was no script on them since T'San would not have a clan name until the completion of the naming ceremony and registration of her DNA.

"Please put a cloth on your shoulder, Trip. It would not be pleasant if your daughter were to spit up on your dress uniform."

Trip laughed, "Good point, Honey, and that sour milk smell wouldn't endear me to the assemblage either."

__________________________________________

The Vulcan compound consisted of many buildings. There were offices, quarters, restaurants, and shops. The most impressive building however was a Vulcan temple. Most of the materials had been imported from Vulcan, with only a small amount of local product used. It was very authentic and very beautiful.

The Tucker family entered the temple to find Soval and about ten Vulcans assembled at the altar near a large gong. Trip hadn't expected quite so many guests. Besides the elderly priest, there were three government officials, to handle the paperwork, and about a half dozen invited guests. Trip supposed that most of them were colleagues of Soval. After all he was, for all intents and purposes, T'San's grandfather. Trip was the only full-blooded human in the temple. This was a very ancient Vulcan ceremony and he was actually very interested to see it performed.

As they approached the altar Trip witnessed something that always sent a shiver up his spine. He had seen it before, but still it took him by surprise every time. It was as if both his children were suddenly an inch taller; their spines were so straight. T'Resa and Morgan both wore emotionless expressions.

T'Resa approached Soval as her mother conferred with the priest.

"It is agreeable to see you, Grandfather. My sister is fortunate to have the honor of so many distinguished guests at her naming."

Soval inclined his head, "It is I who am honored to be a part of this family, Granddaughter."

Trip and T'Pol called to the guests to begin. While the actual litany was spoken in Vulcan all other conversation was in English. Honoring the father of the child was very important to the tradition. The altar was laid out with a smaller gong, a chalice, filled with water from a sacred spring on Vulcan, and a cloth sash.

The priest took T'San from her mother. The small gong was sounded and as the holy man spoke, a swab was taken of the inside of her cheek. T'San did not appear to appreciate this procedure and gave a little snort, however she did not cry.

Trip thought to himself, 'hold on baby-girl, it'll be over soon'. He heard his wife's voice in the back of his mind, 'she is doing well husband, although she thinks the priest smells funny'.

Trip bit his bottom lip for all he was worth, now was not the time to laugh.

The ceremony continued with the government officials sealing the DNA sample for transfer to Vulcan. T'Pol sent waves of patience to her youngest child as she was anointed with the water from Vulcan. This was to symbolize that she was now part of that land and a citizen of Vulcan.

Next, T'Pol's clan name was read, as the white sash with Vulcan script in black was placed around the baby's neck. Trip, of course, spoke Vulcan after all these years so he easily followed the ritual. The symbols on the right side of the sash consisted of her mother's clan name, then 'daughter of Tucker' also in Vulcan below that. These were the same symbols his other children wore, except of course Morgan's said 'son of Tucker'. This ceremony differed slightly from the norm. Since Soval had officially claimed the Tucker children as his heirs, he was asked by the aged priest.

"Soval, do you accept these children as a part of your clan, and give this child leave to claim the name of your family as part of her heritage?"

"I do bestow this child my clan name, and will consider it an honor for her and her siblings to use it." With the intention of touching her forehead, Soval reached toward T'San with two extended fingers, which she immediately grabbed and tried to put in her mouth.

Trip would swear to his dying day that the priest stifled a small smile. The gong sounded again as the priest handed the baby to her father.

"This child is T'San of Vulcan, entitled to all privileges accorded to every citizen of our world."

__________________________________________

After the ceremony, the participants began to mingle.

Trip stepped to the priest, "You honor my family by performing the naming rite for us."

The elderly Vulcan inclined his head, "The honor was mine Captain Tucker. I officiated at Lady T'Pol's naming as a young priest. It is gratifying to do the same for her child. May your family live long and prosper."

Soval introduced T'Resa and Morgan to his colleagues. Both children spoke at length about their studies and the sights they had seen on their last visit to Vulcan. If it were not for the rounded eyebrows and to some extent T'Resa's blonde hair, it would be impossible to discern these children were not full blooded Vulcans. Soval could sense that his co-workers were impressed by his grandchildren. Of course Trip and T'Pol's reputations preceded them wherever they went. In the beginning the two had been met with disapproval in some quarters, but, after all these years together the couple had become almost mythic. Soval glanced over his family with deep affection. He had always marveled at his grandchildren's ability to step in and out of their disparate cultures seemingly at will. This family filled what could have been an insurmountable void in his life. Soval took T'San from Trip and spoke to her softly.

"My mate would have been honored to have one such as you bear her name." Soval decided it had been a most satisfactory day.

As the Tucker clan departed the temple, Soval bid them farewell until he would rejoin them for the evening meal. T'Resa spoke to her parents.

"If it is agreeable, we should go to the market stalls before returning home. I need to purchase some fresh Plomeek. I wish to prepare the broth for Grandfather with the freshest ingredients, since he is honoring us with his presence at our celebratory dinner."

"Indeed, I also have several purchases to make." T'Pol turned to Trip and Morgan. "Would you rather return to the shuttle or accompany us to the market?"

Trip looked at the baby in his arms, "T'San seems content, so I'll go with you. How about you, Son?"

"Father, there is a merchant nearby that specializes in nano processor technology. Certain of these Vulcan components would greatly enhance my latest computer project's development."

"Okay, in that event I'll go with Morgan and we'll meet back up with you ladies in about half an hour." As Trip and his son headed toward the stall Morgan had mentioned, his father's thoughts turned to Captain Hayworth.

__________________________________________

"But Trip," Hayworth had pleaded, "do you have any idea of the breakthrough your son has just made in computer science and technology? Your son built a cutting-edge super computer as a school project for heaven sake!"

Captain Hayworth was the head of the computer science division of R&D. Morgan had recently created quite a stir in the scientific community with his science fair project. He had come up with a computer upgrade that had astounded Starfleet scouts judging the contest.

"Bill, do you think for a minute that I don't realize how intelligent my children are? Both of them amaze me with their potential. Morgan is only fourteen, and as it is, he takes classes at his school and at the Vulcan compound. I won't turn him over to Starfleet at this time. That will be up to him when the time comes, but right now, he just needs to be a kid."

He had turned away a disappointed friend, but Trip intended to make sure his children were protected and allowed to live as normally as was possible for such special children. T'Resa had written a paper on the theoretical possibilities of baryonic dark matter use in particle physics that had also garnered a lot of attention. He would never stifle their creativity but with their mother as a mentor, well, they already had the best teacher possible.

__________________________________________

After Morgan made several purchases, they headed to the food stalls to meet the women. T'Pol and T'Resa had managed to gather quite a few baskets full of fruits, vegetables and herbs. An elderly Vulcan named Veshim and his son Kullos owned the best fresh market in the Vulcan compound. The Tuckers were frequent patrons of this establishment.

"Veshim, is this produce recently arrived from Vulcan?" T'Pol asked the aging shop keeper, indicating the Plomeek.

"Yes, Lady T'Pol, the shipment arrived this morning in fact."

"Indeed, then we will double our order." T'Pol knew that the vegetable would stay at its peak in their stasis unit.

"Your patronage honors us, Lady T'Pol." Veshim assembled the order quickly for his famous customer.

As Trip walked up, he noticed Kullos cutting his eyes at T'Resa as she moved about the shop. The young Vulcan approached her.

"T'Resa do you require assistance?"

"No, Kullos our order is complete. I was simply endeavoring to occupy myself while mother finishes our transaction."

The young man cleared his throat, "You look agreeable in your robes today. I do not recall ever seeing you so formally dressed before."

Trip took a deep breath, 'that little bastard is flirting with my daughter' he decided. Trip didn't know if Kullos had an intended or not, but he did know that the boy needed to back off.

"T'Resa, it's time to go, Sweetheart."

"Yes Father. May I take my sister so you can assist Mother?"

"Thanks Honey," Trip said handing off the baby. He gave the boy a 'watch whose daughter you mess with' glare just for good measure.

__________________________________________

When the Tuckers arrived home everyone went to change their clothes. T'Pol stayed in the bedroom to feed T'San, while the others came to the kitchen to unpack the purchases.

Entering the room T'Resa smiled at her father.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile today. It still, even after all these years, kind of freaks me out when you guys go into full Vulcan mode. It's almost like you guys have split personalities."

Morgan entered the room behind his sister and laughed. "Dad, we're the same people no matter if we're suppressing or not."

Trip smiled, "I know that, but some people might think you were just putting on a Vulcan façade."

"That's not it at all, Daddy. It's more like slipping into another gear." T'Resa really wanted her father to understand.

Morgan spoke up next, "When you went to the funeral of Travis Mayweather last month, it was a solemn occasion and you acted accordingly. Did you betray who Charles Tucker is by subduing your more flamboyant side? Did you crack jokes in staff meetings during the war? Well, it's the same with us. If we're in an atmosphere like today, the calm comes over you. The stance and speech patterns settle around you like a warm shower. Our emotions go to this place in the back of our mind. We would never embarrass you and Mother by acting inappropriately at a formal function."

"That's it Daddy, what folks don't understand is that with us, it doesn't have to be either or. Remember two summers ago when I went to Vulcan for that Astral Physics class at the Vulcan Science Academy? I doubt that I cracked a smile for the entire eight weeks I was there, even in the privacy of my room. However, I was truly content in that atmosphere and didn't feel like I was giving up anything. When we're at home with the family, it's the most natural thing in the world to laugh and joke. Morgan and I have a very fine tuned sense of when to suppress. Humans do it to a degree, but don't realize it."

Morgan grinned at his father, "Yeah, Dad, think of it as a human that's sober all day at work, then goes to a party and gets a little drunk. He's the same person, only in an atmosphere where he doesn't need to restrain himself so much."

T'Resa laughed, "I'm not sure I like that analogy, Shorty, but I get what you're saying. The situation that we're in dictates our behavior to a large degree. You want to hear something funny? Twice in my life, I switched modes in the middle of a conversation totally without conscious thought. Both times were at school and someone made me very angry. As my anger flared, it was like the emotions were sucked into that little space in my mind and the calm fell over me." T'Resa smiled at the recollection, "I really freaked out the girl that was yelling at me. You know, maybe I ought to study that. It might be some kind of autonomic self defense mechanism." She wrinkled her brow, intrigued by the notion.

T'Pol entered the kitchen, "I put T'San down for a nap… what has been such a fascinating topic that none of our purchases have been put away?"

The three Tuckers looked around in embarrassment at all the baskets still sitting on the granite counter top. Each quickly grabbed something and started putting it away.

"Sorry Darlin', the kids were explaining to me about goin' all Vulcan this morning and we forgot what we were suppose to be doin'."

T'Resa took some of the fresh Plomeek and began to prepare it. She liked to let it simmer several hours for a rich broth.

There was a question she had wanted to ask for a while now, "Mother, do you ever wish that we wore the calm all the time?"

Morgan and Trip both perked up their ears, interested in the answer also.

T'Pol looked at her expectant family and took time to compose her answer.

"I was content this morning with the way my children comported themselves at the ceremony. It was appropriate to the occasion; however, I believe that there would be an empty place in my heart if I were never to hear your laughter again. To see the things I cherish most about your father reflected in his children gives me great satisfaction."

The End


	11. Chapter 11: To Burn in a Personal Hell

To Burn In A Personal Hell

By: bluetiger

__________________________________________

Rating: PG

Genres: Family

Keywords:

__________________________________________

Summary: Trip is brought low by a virus.

Author's Note: this is for the July word challenge 'burn'.

__________________________________________

The lovely Vulcan woman paced around the room, her agitation barely held in check. An attendant finally arrived to lead her to the critical care unit. T'Pol's beloved husband had fallen prey to a virulent infection. The virus struck on Jupiter station, bringing down five people the first day and ten the next. Trip was on the station running a proto-type engine test when he fell violently ill.

The medical staff did an immediate lock down. Every once in a blue moon some mutant bug managed to confound the decontamination procedures. The doctors, using the blood of victims, quickly developed a serum to inoculate the remainder of the station. Unfortunately, they were unable to help those already infected. An extremely high fever, that so far they could not control, caused the first two deaths.

T'Pol left her three children on Earth and headed for the station as soon as she was inoculated and passed the required twenty four hour quarantine time. She was grateful that she arrived when she did. T'Pol was able to speak to her husband before the fever drove him into delirium.

"Darlin', are you really here?" Trip asked. Although he was swathed in cooling blankets, sweat soaked his body.

"Yes husband, I came as soon as I could. Your children send their love and ask that you strive to fight this virus with all your strength." As she took her mate's hand, a frown creased her brow at the heat radiating from him.

Trip was panting, barely able to speak, "Take care of them, T'Pol. Tell them…love them…love you." That was all he could manage before lapsing into unconsciousness. An alarm sounded and medical staff rushed to his side.

T'Pol felt a knot burning in her chest as she watched them work on the man she cherished with every fiber of her being. The anxious Vulcan clung to her husband's hand, refusing to release it as the medics tried to push her aside.

The doctor shined a light in his eye and called to Trip, "Captain Tucker, can you hear me?"

__________________________________________

T'Pol forced a calm she was not feeling and tried to enter a meditative state. It took longer than usual but she finally entered her white space. Trip was there, stretched out on the floor of their personal sanctuary. T'Pol knelt by his side taking hold of his hand. T'Pol noticed she was wearing a long flowing soft yellow dress.

"If you had a set of wings, you'd look just like an angel my Grandma told me about once." Trip's voice was faint. He noticed that his wife's hand felt cool in his; that was a first.

"Conserve your strength Trip, the choice of attire is apparently yours. Although I am confused as to why you are wearing your gardening clothes."

Trip looked down and saw he was wearing faded jeans, sneakers and a ragged T-shirt.

The ill man gave a small strained chuckle, "I guess my sub-conscious wants me to die in comfortable clothes."

"You will not die. I will not allow it. You must continue, for your children and for me."

"Sweetheart, I'll do my best…" Suddenly Trip could feel himself being pulled away from his wife. He saw T'Pol stand and reach toward him. As she grew smaller, a whirl wind engulfed her causing her hair and dress to swirl around her.

T'Pol cried out as she lost contact with her husband's mind.

Trip reached for her in a panic, "T'Pol, don't leave me, I need your help to fight." As she disappeared from his sight, his wife became a yellow glow, like a small sun.

T'Pol was suddenly back in the critical care unit. She could sense nothing from her husband.

__________________________________________

Trip found himself on his hands and knees in the sand. He ached all over and felt as if his skin was on fire.

"Get up Trip, if you ever want to see your wife and children again."

The anguished man looked up into a familiar face. "Lizzie? Is that you?"

"Yes Trip, now get to your feet and start moving."

Trip rolled over onto his back and lay in the sand. "I can't, too tired, I'm sick Lizzie." He noticed that his sister was holding something and he strained to see what it was. "What do you have there?"

Elizabeth looked at the bundle she was holding and pulled the blanket aside. "Oh this, this is Cyrus. You never did tell T'Pol that you wanted to name him after our great granddaddy did you?"

With great effort Trip pulled himself to his knees. He looked in amazement at the face of a beautiful baby boy. "We lost him before I ever mentioned it. I could never bring myself to tell her after." Trip reached a trembling hand toward the baby.

Before he touched the child, Lizzie snatched him away. "No! We don't want you here. Get up. You couldn't bother to save us and now you aren't even going to try to get home?"

He dropped his head down to his chest. "I can't," Trip said looking up, barely able to breathe. Suddenly Lizzie and the baby transformed into the figure of Jonathan Archer.

"I don't know why I called you my best friend. You're so pathetic you won't even try to save yourself. All your big talk about how you love your family."

Tucker pulled himself to his feet with great effort, "What can I do, Jon? I don't know how to get home."

"You know," Archer said, looking at the horizon.

Trip turned his head looking at the yellow glow in the distance, "Toward the sun, I'm supposed to go toward the sun."

With a smirk Archer said, "You got it Ace, now get your sorry ass moving. You have a long way to go and I'm laying odds that you won't make it."

__________________________________________

The doctor walked up to Trip's bed addressing T'Pol, "Your husband's fever is dangerously high. We are doing all we can to bring it under control, but if it doesn't break in the next hour or so, I'm afraid he will not survive."

T'Pol's habitual reserve served her well, "Have any more of the original fifteen patients died?"

"Yes ma'am, four more, for a total of six. We're doing everything we can for Captain Tucker; your husband is a fighter. We need to hope for the best."

"If it is at all possible, I know my husband will come back to me." T'Pol replied still holding her mate's hand.

__________________________________________

Trip walked in agony, barely able to put one foot in front of the other. He could tell that he was getting closer to his destination because he was getting hotter by the minute. Still he knew in his heart that he must go toward the sun. Stumbling Trip fell to his knees, he was unsure if he could get up again.

"I knew you were never worthy of her. A woman like that deserves the best."

The exhausted man looked up, "Malcolm?"

"I should have taken her away from you, those would be my children. Then they could have a father they were proud of, not one that is too weak to make the effort to come back to them."

"I'm trying, Malcolm. Help me, please."

"Help you," Reed laughed. "Why on earth would I help you?"

Pride and anger gave Trip a last little reserve of strength. He used it to regain his feet. Moving forward the feverish man looked at the image of Malcolm Reed as it slowly disappeared.

"They are proud of me, you son-of-a-bitch, and I will get home."

Trip staggered forward, knowing he had little left to give. As he neared his destination the heat became unbearable. His very clothing seemed to burn his skin. Trip began tearing at his T-shirt to get it away from him. Looking down he could see his chest and hands start to blister. Crying out in pain, Trip looked up and saw Jonathan Archer and their Andorian friend, Shran, standing in front of a yellow glowing portal radiating an intense heat.

"Jon, Shran help me, please."

"Look at him struggle Pink-skin, was he always this stupid?"

"I guess so Shran, I never really noticed it until now. I bet you a bottle of Andorian ale that he doesn't make it."

Trip knew he was going to die now. His body was burning it's self up and there was no one to help. Glancing at the portal radiating a near blinding light, Trip caught a glimpse of someone floating in the horizon of light. He now knew that his salvation lay in that light.

Turning his back on the two men still taunting him, Trip crawled into the portal. His flesh began to sear from the bones and Trip cried out in agony. Suddenly a hand grabbed his and a cool healing began to spread over his abused body. The haggard engineer sensed he was being pulled away from the heat and into a cooling embrace. A beautiful figure in a flowing yellow dress was healing his charred skin and returning life to his devastated body.

Trip realized who held him in an embrace, "T'Pol."

"I have you Trip; you are once again in the white space with me. I feared I had lost you forever, but you have returned to me. You must sleep now; I am holding your hand in sickbay and will be with you when you awaken. Your fever crested before permanent damage was done. Rest and recover my beloved."

Trip closed his eyes and muttered, "I told those bastards I'd make it home."

__________________________________________

As his eyes slowly opened, Trip was confused about were he was. He knew he was in a bio-bed with an IV line running to the back of his hand; more importantly though was the fact that his beautiful wife was holding the other one. Her wonderful brown doe eyes were looking at him with concern. He began to remember about the virus.

"How long have I been out of it?"

T'Pol reached out to push his hair back from his forehead, "You have been ill for four days, however your fever broke yesterday and you have been asleep for eighteen hours."

Trip tried to raise his hand and realized that he was as weak as a kitten.

"How are the others?"

"Seven are dead and five are recovering. Three are still critical." T'Pol offered her husband a small sip of water for his parched throat.

"Did I imagine us in the white space together?"

Touching his cheek she replied, "No, we were there just before you fell into delirium. I lost contact with your mind after that. Then just before your fever broke I was meditating and felt you calling to me again. I was able to grab on to your essence and keep you with me. Trip, do you have any idea if there was significance to my wearing a yellow dress?"

Trip gave a weak chuckle, "When I was a little boy, Grandma Theresa used to tell me that I had an angel that watched over me. She described her as this beautiful woman in a flowing yellow gown. Anytime I was scared, she told me to look toward the sky. If the sun was shining on me, I would know my angel was guarding me. It was just a silly thing you tell a child, but since I fell in love with you, I've always thought of you as my angel."

T'Pol leaned over and gave her husband a light kiss. "Rest now, the children are anxious for news. I will go call them and then return shortly."

Trip called to her as she reached the door and spoke quietly, "T'Pol, I can't remember exactly what I experienced when I was delirious, but I do know it was very bad. I want you to know that you gave me the strength I needed to claw my way out of that personal hell."

The End


End file.
